The Legendary Crew x Aikatsu Series x Precure: The True Stage Begins
Heroes Crossover Heroes *Ike *Azura *Yuna Minami/Warrior Galaxy Goddess *Kohtaro Minami/Warrior Sun God/Kamen Rider Black RX *Female Corrin *Takeru (Maskman)/Red Mask *Hojo Tokimune (Civ 6) *Princess Oriana *Hikaru (Parodius) *Lafter Frankland *Natsu Dragneel *Marth *Richter Belmont *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Akari Ozora *Yume Nijino *Aine Yuki *Mio Minato *Raki Kiseki The Lakeside Heroes *Ryoma *Reiko Shiratori/Warrior Moon Goddess *Takamaru *Female Kana *Lunick *Shigure *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Harith *Lilina *Ermengarde St. John *Harley (Mobile Legends series) *Bing Bong *Reggie *Classified *Sharptooth *Lucina *Regina (Precure) *Sarah Crewe *Lavinia Herbert *Iris (Megaman X4) *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Zero *Manolo Sanchez *Maria Posada *Kyoko Matoba Precure series *Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous *Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom *Mai Mishou/Cure Egret *Michiru Kiryuu/Cure Bright *Kaoru Kiryuu/Cure Windy *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade *Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua *Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *Love Momozono/Cure Peach *Miki Aono/Cure Berry *Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine *Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion *Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine *Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine *Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight *Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse *Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy *Akane Hino/Cure Sunny *Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace *Nao Midorikawa/Cure March *Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty *Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo *Mana Aida/Cure Heart *Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond *Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta *Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard *Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato *Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron *Akira Kenjou/Cure Chocolat *Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait *Hana Nono/Cure Yell *Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange *Homare Kagayaki/Cure Étoile *Emiru Aisaki/Cure Ma'cherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Aikatsu Series *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Todo *Sakura Kitaoji *Kaede Ichinose *Seire Otoshiro *Sora Kazesawa *Ki Saegusa *Maria Himesato *Mizuki Kanzaki *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjo *Juri Kurebashi *Rola Sakuraba *Mahiru Kasumi *Ako Saotome *Elza Forte *Hime Shiratori *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yozora Kasumi *Yuzu Nakiado *Maika Chono *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Sakuya Shirayuri *Kaguya Shirayuri *Hibiki Tensho *Alicia Charlotte Allies *Belldandy *Athena Asamiya *Marth *Lyndis *Hector *Eliwood *Ninian *Kenta/Black Mask *Akira/Blue Mask *Haruka/Yellow Mask *Momoko/Pink Mask *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Floppy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Daybi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *Pekorin *Hugtan *Fuwa *Prunce *Johnny Beep *Orihime Mitsuishi *Tiara Yumesaki Villains Crisis Empire * Transcript *to: The Lakeside Theather. Introduction Scene by Ike, Azura, Yuna, Kohtaro, Female Corrin, Takeru, Hikari/Cure Star, Ichigo, Akari, Yume, Aine, and Mio in the Stage *Ike: Everyone in the Theathers, Welcome to The Legendary Crew X Aikatsu Series X Precure: The True Stage begins. *Yuna Minami: Before you start, this is a Special gift! (Takeru Shows) *Takeru: This is a Lakeside-Friendship miracle light! You can cheer us with this! *Ichigo Hoshimiya: When you press the button, the Light turned on! *Akari Ozora: But the some things that you can't do! **1. Don't stare at the light closely! You can get blind! **2. Don't get crazy with this light! You can hit others! **3. Don't spin with this light! This will not be done! *Kohtaro Minami: If you don't have this Lakeside-Friendship Miracle Light, use your heart to support us! *Ichigo/Akari/Yume/Aine/Mio: Our Passionate Idol Activites! *Azura: Your Support is appreciated! *Female Corrin/Hikaru Hoshina: If you see us in a pinch, turn on the light and support us! *Yuna/Kohtaro: The True Heroic Sun-Galaxy Warrior rampage! *Ike: That's Enough, The Legendary Crew x Precure x Aikatsu series: The True Stage begins... *The Legendary Crew/Hikaru/Aine/Mio/Yume/Akari/Ichigo: Is starting! *Screen then turned black. As the Story begins. The God of Sun named Kohtaro Minami, Goddess of the Galaxy named Yuna Minami, and Werewolf Guardian named Takeru battling against their biggest enemy, General Jark. *Scene: Twin Sun-Galaxy RX and Takeru vs. General Jark *Warrior Galaxy Goddess: Do you think you can kill my Brother!? *General Jark: Hmph, I sure do *Red Mask: You know what!? Behind you, General Jark! *attack General Jark behind as Takeru tranforms into a Werewolf *Werewolf Takeru: Full Moon Curse! *Battlefield is turned into a Night Land with full moon *Jark can't find to Kill Kamen Rider Black RX, and Werewolf Takeru then ripped General Jark apart as a finisher. *Backround fades into normal. *Werewolf Takeru: General Jark, Wipe out! *Jark explode while dying. *transforms back to Human. *Yuna Minami: Wow, that was a ultimate finisher that turns the battlefield into a Land with Full Moon on it! *Takeru: I know. *Kohtaro Minami: Let's Find Ike, Azura, and Female Corrin. *Yuna Minami: Category:The Legendary Crew on Stage! Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman show Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Precure show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Aikatsu Series Show Category:The Legendary Crew Show